Copied World: Central Side
by Leadway001
Summary: A world where magic is real, a world where peculiar humanoid beings called mutants are real, a world where people with extrasensory powers are real. What would you do when despite these selections of perculiarness you were born, normal? Well for unfortunate reasons, this is the story of that normal human being named Austin Trickleback and the unfortunate life that he was thrown in.
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0: Eavesdrop**

 **Part 000000000000:**

 **The sun was so bright for my own health.**

The fragrance of her perfume was the only thing that mattered to me the most, the smile, the hands, the fair skin, or the brown hair….to me they are just a side dish.

It might sound perverted but the truth is, it's not. You see, I am a guy with a keen sense of smell. You might think that I might sound like I'm exaggerating it but, maybe you are right, maybe I'm just exaggerating it.

Yes, I can smell a dead body in a five hundred meter radius is just an exaggeration or maybe her peculiar perfume that I can identify immediately is just an exaggeration too.

But the main thought is still there, I care for her. Not even the problems of the royals can change this thought. I may be resting my back on the ground, I may be drench wet by the rain, I may be mourning the pain alone, I may be gritting my teeth because of the pain but those are just exaggerations.

"Somebody get his body already!"

The rain drops fell on my rough fair skin, it drenched my black hair as I stared at the red tainted sky. It's supposed to be summer today but for some reasons it's been raining nonstop for the pass six days.

Today is Tuesday, a working day, a hardworking day. Yet, I'm here laying my back on the wet ground. The mud covered the sides of my headgear and faint stains of red can be seen on my visor. I wished the rain would remove those stains but it might take some time for them to fully remove it.

Since blood has a high viscosity substance.

Eh? Blood, why is there blood on my visor? When did I notice that there is blood on my visor? Ah, I need to wipe it away or else it might hinder my operational effectiveness.

Oh, oh I forgot.

I'm just a lifeless husk left in the open fields of Belgium.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Envelop**

 **Part 1**

Five years, it took him five years to finish high-school, which pretty much means he graduated older that his current batchmates. Normally a highschool student graduates on an age of 18 and below but our protagonist Austin Trickleback failed to enter that criteria.

Austin Trickleback is not a stupid student or a delinquent. However that doesn't make him an exemption to the past horrors that prevented him to finish his junior year. Two years prior from his graduation, Austin Trickleback was abducted and was asked for a random for his safe release. This ransom was not delivered on time and the abductors were forced to kill him so that they can make their grand escape.

This grand escape however ended in a very bad way because Austin did not let them do what they want. Before he was shot in the left thigh, Austin managed to unloose the rope that was tied on his hands.

When the ropes where unloosed, Austin did what he could do and sabotaged the truck his abductors were going to use, by cutting all the wires under the steering wheel. That also meant unknowingly electrifying himself.

However he successfully stalled his abductor's grand escape. However, one of the abductors fired his gun and hit Austin on the side and left thighs. The pain made Austin scream in pain as he tried putting pressure to the wounds.

Before the abductors were able to finish him off police officers stormed the room and seized the abductors. A total of seven million dollars' worth of money was discovered in the truck and half of the money was given to Austin's family as reparations of the almost failed rescue mission.

Austin at that time was already unconscious because of the wound. One third of the given money was used to treat Austin's wounds and other medical requirements for Austin to recover.

This however rendered him from graduating with his original batch. Having pushed back for almost a year, Austin tried his best to mingle with the juniors that he was thrown into.

The dreadful experience was not revealed in public since it would tarnish the image of the police department and Austin's way of life.

This did not made Austin angry however, since he was still rescued in the end. And luckily the police department kindly gave half of the discovered money, just to shut them up.

What a cruel world it was, he said to himself all the time. By the time the graduation day arrived, he was already fed up with the unknown lifestyle of his current batchmates. And because of this he was unable to neither make any connections nor make any proper conversations with them.

With the current batch today so spoon fed with the current technology than the last batch, he was truly on an oddball in his current batch.

"Austin Trickleback."

With his name called, Austin stood up slowly and then moved towards the stage he was dreaming of walking a year prior. Now, wearing a black and white uniform over his black graduation toga, he directed his focus on the stairs before letting out a 'phew' in front of the principal that was giving out the diplomas.

The reason is, during his graduation ceremony practice he accidentally fell down from the stairs when he tried pulling away his tucked toga.

Nobody laugh luckily, and he was quick to recover from that fatal mistake before graduation day. _This time however, I'll do it perfectly_ he said to himself.

With his hands he touched the surface of his diploma that was given to him a year late. With this, his highschool days are over, and so are his painful days of being lonesome.

With a smile of his face, he grabbed the diploma from the principal's hands and then shook his hand like a businessman. After shaking his hand with the principal which only took around five seconds he returned to his seat and then gave _thumbs_ up to the strangers that were sitting beside him.

The strangers too made a _thumbs up_ gesture and then focused their gaze at the principal that was calling out the names of the graduatiees.

Austin Trickelback however did not wait for the graduation ceremony to end. Having fed up from the prolonged dispatching speech of the student council, after six minutes of sitting on his chair Austin removed his black toga and put it back inside his green backpack.

Inside this very backpack are his change of clothes and other necessities that would enable him to live alone for a year. The other students noticed this and made complicated expressions as they watched Austin prepare his own disembarkation.

After fixing the crumpled sides of his clothes, he stood up and then slowly walked on the red carpeted aisle. Strangers giving dubious looks at him as he slowly approached the exit.

"Ah, principal that student, the graduation ceremony hasn't even ended yet."

"Leave him be Miss Miyoko. He's been pushed back from his original graduation ceremony a year prior. Give him some slack will you?" The principal said in a laughing manner.

The principal watched as Austin's back finally exited the auditorium. He was now a freed man, away from the shackles of this old man. The old principal made a wide smile as he watched the back of the student he failed to save a year prior.


	3. Chapter 2

Because of the chilly winds, Adolf Ludendorff decided to rest inside a warm restaurant that was near the original met up place. With a coffee cup on his other hand and another hand resting on his cheeks to support the weight of his leaning body, Adolf let out a deep sigh on tiredness.

It's been while since he walked along the streets of Berlin, alone. He almost got lost while trying to walking his way towards the original met up place which was that small bench that was already occupied by a couple.

Adolf Ludendorff stared at the ongoing parade he made a tired stare at the crowds that were making wide smiles. He can't help but feel disgusted, because he was the reason why these people viewed the great murder at Moscow as a great thing.

As of this day, Moscow is nothing but a large cemetery of the dead soldiers that were trained and ordered to invade a peaceful city country of Germany. Until this day, that war is still being debated by scholars and other juries that tried making persecutions about that massed murders.

But a fact still remained, those invaders did the same at Krakow, a city that was part of Germany and is near the borders separating the invading country and Germany. Millions of soldiers and civilians were killed there because the invading army failed to separate the soldiers from the civilians and other surviving soldiers decided to blend themselves with the civilians and would perform sabotage operations at night.

Not wanting to waste manpower, the invading country just decided to gas the whole city killing everybody that was engulfed by the toxic gas.

And just like that the Germans did the same to them, gathering approximately 60 million civilians and prisoners of war, stuffed them inside a thick bunker and released a toxic gas named Philomilin Oxide at the unfortunate ones inside the air blocked bunker.

Philomilin Oxide is a derivative of the Chlorine Gas that was used heavily on the first Great War and a scientist named Voller Hickel made a more toxic derivative of it. This gas also had a very disgusting side effect, where the exposed skin would start to become violet the same color that you would see on a _rigor mortis_ state of a dead body but the exposed host is still alive.

When the gas was eventually lifted after two hours of exposure the soldiers that were ordered to guard the bunker would only meet clothes that that were tainted with black mush, that black mush are the remains of the human that used to wear those clothes.

Adolf Ludendorff did not regret the mast murder that he did, after all those invaders did it first and they were just paying them back, with the same fate. Some would see him as a Genocidal Maniac, some would see him as a dictator but the German people still loved him even though he made these atrocities.

He would sometimes think that the people of Germany are all broken in the head but given with the fact that they too faced a great danger of becoming a corpse of course those something deep inside them would snap.

"Sorry I'm late."

Just like this young lad he called his last grandson. The young man made a salute before sitting in front of him. The young man then presented a small paper bag that had a black and white color scheme.

"I manage to buy this with only two euro's."

The young man made a faint smile before he removed his black jacket and then placed it on the side of the white table.

"Drink, this is the same Americano Coffee that you talked about." Adolf said in a flat tone while facing the parade below them."

A two story restaurant that had a very simple name, it was packed full of customers. Their faint laughs and meek conversations echoed across the building.

Austin grabbed a coffee cup and poured an Americano Coffee on his cup. He then leaned forwards trying to engulf the aroma of the coffee. With a smile emerging from his face he blew on the top lid before slurping the coffee.

"So why did you call me in this place, Former Fuhrer?"

"Don't call me that, I've already grown tired being called that way." Adolf retorted.

It's been two years since he retired being the Fuhrer of Germany. Fuhrer or leader in English is the title given by the people to the person who they elected to become their so called president of the country.

After the war Adolf was the only high ranking officer left in the army after Hienkel Freck's death in the city of Danzig which is 130 kilometers or 81 miles from Berlin. Hienkel was surrounded by the invading army after the failed spring offensive to retake a small city of Pila in Poland.

Pushed back by almost 148 kilometer or 92 miles they were unable to make a recovery after the failed offensive. The surviving retreating soldiers from the 81st Army that Hienkel commanded were ordered to retreat on Danzig where a large number of transport ships were left.

They tried making a last tight defense while their fellow comrades rode the transport ships. A total of six divisions were left to fend on their own while the other divisions retreated, and Hienkel stayed to command the defense party.

Three hours of brutal trench warfare ended with a breach on the eastern defenses in Zalom fell to enemy hands. Unable to make an elastic defense Hienkel ordered a mass retreat after the last unarmed division of his army got away. But before they could escape the enemy's aircrafts destroyed the remaining ships and the others that managed to escape. With no air cover those unprotected ships were easy pickings for the enemy.

Those that were able to reach nearby German ports were guarded by the Luftwaffe's outdated aircrafts. Hienkel's remaining soldiers surrounded they eventually met their demise.

But not all of Hienkel's efforts were for naught; those soldiers that managed to escape from Danzig were reorganized for the eventual defense of Berlin and the grand counteroffensive two months later.

With that in mind, being the only last capable leader left in the army he was automatically elected as Fuhrer after the war. Twelve years of rigorous reconstructions were made to rebuild the destroyed cities of Germany. Eventually after he proposed the revival of the Civil Government the people started making plans to replace him with another leader.

Adolf was not pissed by this since he was already old and tired. He had enough of this way of life and he decided to open a sudden election of governmental leaders two years ago. The new Fuhrer was young but capable this solidified Adolf's dream of living peaceful away from the chains of the past.

"Grandson….Austin, I need you to have this."

Adolf removed an envelope from white long sleeves pocket and placed it in front of Austin who is also facing the parade. Austin made a dumbfounded expression when he noticed the enveloped. Without saying a word, Austin opened the envelope and then revealed the contents inside.

Six pictures and nine documents were neatly placed on the table. Adolf Ludendorff on the other hand revealed a picture amongst the six pictures that were placed on the table. Adolf then separated the documents from the pictures and placed the documents inside the envelope.

"These papers don't mean anything to you. What really matters the most is this picture."

A four inch picture in landscape style was placed in front of him. Austin wondered why this picture matter to him so he tried examining it. There are four people standing in rows, four at the back and two in the front sitting on a small wooden chair.

Austin knew five of the people in this picture. On the back are his uncles and only aunt and sitting on the right is his mother's young face.

But a male blonde haired man sitting on the left was devoid of his recognition. The man was wearing a long blue trench uniform and an old looking rifle used for hunting. He had green eyes and was a bit taller than the man behind him.

Austin made a complicated expression as he failed to identify the person. Was there a time where he met this person? Is he his uncle? Is he Grandfather Adolf's brother? Austin had multiple guess but all of them were shot down when Adolf uttered the name of the person himself.

"Ronaldo Cylke Trickleback, your father."

Austin raised his head and faced his grandfather with a confused expression before making a faint chucker at his downcast expression of his grandfather.

"What the hell are you talking about old man? Are you finally entering the age where you start forgetting your own son's face? This isn't my father, my father is currently working at Lezpig."

"Boy I'm already way passed that. Did you really think I would be calling you here because I mistakenly identified your foster father with your real father?"

Austin leaned his back at top rail of the chair while dropping his shoulders. With an audible muttering of 'No-no' Austin denied the very thought of his father Mario being a foster father.

After all it was Mario who raised him, paid taxes, taught him how to fish, taught him how to use the bike, taught him how to use the motorbike, taught him how to count numbers, Mario did everything that a father would and now his grandfather is saying that Mario is just a foster father? Austin denied it, he denied with deep inside his heart.

"What are you even putting here? What's the point of him being revealed to me? Even though you are telling me that he is my real father he is still nothing but a _real_ father not the _man_ who raised his child!" Austin said meekly while staring at his grandfather.

Adolf let out a deep sign then and then rested an index finger on a man's head on the picture. It was Fostem Ludendorff the man behind his real father.

"Because of his stupidity I was forced to tell you this because it is relevant. You see Austin, you are carrying the royal blood of the Trickleback's."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Me having a royal blood, are you really fucking me here?!"

Unable to contain the anger deep inside him Adolf Ludendorff stood up from his chair, raised his arm on a horizontal ninety degree angle and thrusts it forwards, towards Austin's meek smile.

The strong impact of Adolf's fist threw Austin away from the table and then collapse to the wooden floor. Customers that were near them focused all of their gazes on Adolf's irregular breathing while also prying their eyes on Austin's collapsed body.

"Can't you see I'm doing everything that I could do just to protect you?! I am doing this to protect you from the Gestapo, who are currently hunting your very head!"

Austin raised his swaying body because of his grandfather's sudden outburst of anger. Using his two hands as support Austin was able to stand up with a small stream of blood spilling on his mouth. Using his dominant hand he slowly removed this sideways before pulling the fallen chair to its original position.

"How would I see the things that you are uttering when in the past you are just treating mother and me as disposables? What did mother already knew about this? Did she know that my so called _real father_ is a noble?"

Austin then started pulling something from his black sweatshirt. Putting pressure on the side button it revealed the password display of his phone, he then pressed the contacts button and then pressed the call button on a number that was listed on his contact list.

"What are you doing?" Adolf asked on a livid tone.

"What does it look like? I'm calling mom!"

Adolf Ludendorff faces became loosen when he heard those words. He then sat back on the chair and rested both of his hands on his face.

"Come on, pick up!"

The audible ringing tone continued for about five minutes before the 'The number is currently unavailable' message came. Austin tried again for the second time but it ended with the same outcome.

"Stop calling your _deceased_ mother already." Adolf muttered on an audible tone.

Austin widens his eyes when he heard that word. No, he did not misheard it with something else, even though the Germanic Language is complicated and you can almost make multiple pun words with it he clearly heard the word and he knew what that word was. Pressing the end call button on his phone Austin focused all of his attention to his grandfather's melancholic face.

"Yo-you're lying!" Austin slams the phone to the table spilling the coffee at the table.

"Austin, what I'm saying is true. We don't have much time, we need to get away from here—meet up with the SS kampfgruppe and escort you out of the country."

"You lying motherfucker!"

Overwhelmed by his anger Austin threw the broken phone at his grandfather in which Adolf was able to block with his hands.

"Austin, I—"

Like a carpet, it suddenly flew in between the two of them. A red looking object flew pass them in supersonic speeds. The strong winds that followed it made a strong gust towards them.

A sound of glass shattering entered his ears like a whisper, as if time was slowed down. When Austin tried narrowing his vision to the red object that passed them what he saw was a red sheet paper with black unrecognizable etchings on them.

"Get down!"

Like a roar when those words entered his brain the time started to move normally again. Beside him Adolf grabbed something underneath the table, it was a Parabellum 1908 or by its wartime name The Luger.

An eight round trigger locked pistol that had a length of 222 millimeters and could fire a 350-400 m/s high velocity round. This small pistol was Adolf's bestfriend aside from his Stug 50 assault rifle.

With both of his eyes he aligned the sight reticle of his pistol to the butler that was standing a few feet from them. Six consecutive gunshots echoed across the room and all six of them hit the butler in the torso.

But the butler did not go down, with a wide ominous smile he extended his hands sideways and revealed a batch of red papers floating in the air.

"Tsk, a grumbler."

Clicking his tongue, Adolf grabbed Austin's jacket and threw it in front of the butler. With a loud hissing sound the butler released the floating red papers towards Adolf. The papers made a wide evading action from the incoming black sweatshirt and then exploded when they hit the table that was pointed in front of them.

But the butler's attacks were futile, ducking under his vision; Adolf raised the barrel of his luger and placed it under the chin of the butler. A wide smile can be seen of Adolf's face as he put pressure on the trigger.

The seventh bullet was fired and the contents of butler's head were sprawled across the black wooden ceiling of the restaurant. A loud shriek can be heard at the opposite end of the building, the customers that were sitting on the opposite end of the building.

"Austin we have to go! The Gestapo is coming!"

While the Adolf changed the magazine on his luger Austin stared at him with a blank expression. His body left sitting upright on the ground and a part of his shirt was torn. Adolf grabbed Austin's hand and helped him raise his body.

Adolf then let out a small radio from his pockets and shouted in anger. "What the hell are you doing Team 3? A grumbler managed to enter the restaurant and attacked us!"

"Forgive us my Fuhrer, we are currently being hunted down by trackers and some of the other member of Teams 2 and 1 are taken down. I've already called Team 5 for reinforcements."

A young man's voice escaped from the radio's receiver. He was voice was startled and there were a slight pause between his words.

"Alright, met up with Team Five and met us at checkpoint eleven."

"Jawohl!" The young man shouted.

Letting out long deep sigh of annoyance Adolf grabbed the black sweatshirt that he threw a while ago and gave them back at Austin who is still on a demented state. Adolf can do anything but lead Austin in the old fashion way, which is walking between the crowds and then retaliate if the need of doing so is required.

"Look at me, Look at me! I need you to snap out of it and follow me. I will get you out of here, you understand? We are getting out of this country you hear me?!"

Uttering those words alone did not help Austin cope up with the sudden attack that happened a while ago. Adolf pulled Austin's arm and approached the front door. He then started doing quick glances on the roofs and the surround people that are passing-by.

He then slowly turned the door knob and opened it slowly, turning his head side to side he kept his guard up while tugging Austin along.

Checkpoint eleven is approximately two kilometers from the restaurant and they have to cross a large highway crossing up north to reach checkpoint eleven. All routes are directly towards that large highway crossing and the chances of the Gestapo waiting for them there is almost 90 percent.

Adolf had no choice but to move head on and fight their way through the highway crossing. Then a spark of thought entered his head, with a smile he grabbed the swaying radio on his chest and pressed the transmission button.

"Team six and seven gather up on me."


	4. Chapter 3

A crowd of moving passers-by moved along the busy large highway crossing. Even though it's called a highway crossing there aren't any cars that are waiting behind street signals but rather waves of human bodies crossed from one end into another.

And in between those crossing human fields, six hundred Gestapo agents are waiting for the former Fuhrer's appearance. He is not their target unfortunately but rather the young man that he is escorting.

Gestapo has eyes and ears everywhere so the former Fuhrer and their target are just easy pickings for them but they cannot just recklessly attack them. No, the SS is currently mobilized and a confrontation with them would be dangerous and it would risk the operation all together.

So they must do this quietly and quickly.

"Target has entered line orange. I repeat, target has entered line orange."

"Understood" A successive confirmation signal was transmitted across the radio waves that linked the Gestapo agents all together, it was like a single brain was used to communicate the agents that are placed across Germany.

They only had one target, and the people surrounding it are just liabilities. Every single one of them is just collateral damage that would lead for the operation's success.

"They have entered line blue."

That was the signal for them to move in, when looking on a birds' eye view you could see a noticeable group of men making a large encirclement while blending amongst the crowd and at the center of that encirclement is an old man and a young man.

"Pick them off."

Like compressing balloon the group gathered closely and it was relevant enough that there was only Adolf and Austin left at the middle while a group of suspicious men gathered around them.

But before they could make a move, Adolf swung his luger at the air and fired a bullet into the air, making a loud gunshot on the busy highway crossing.

After that single shot, consecutive gunfire emerged around the highway crossing. On the left street a group of armed men fired their rifles at the men surrounding the Adolf and Austin.

One after another they collapsed to the ground but the Gestapo did not just stand there and let them get butchered down. They revealed they assault rifles and fired back in retaliation.

The confusion gave Adolf the chance to run towards nearby cover to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"We have a man down!"

"Fimilir is hit! Get a medic over here!"

"Team nine this is Team six we need your help now!"

"Did they get through? Help them now! Provide covering fire."

The shouts of those men that Adolf commanded were transmitted to his radio. The shouts of his soldiers being killed or wounded and the requests for assistance were over flooding the communications.

But Adolf had nothing to do about it he only cares about the young man that he is escorting. Those soldiers that he ordered were ready to be killed for the former Fuhrer. Although deep inside him, he regretted the decision to leave them there.

The plan was to bait the Gestapo on thinking that they can successfully grab and run Austin at the highway crossing. When all of the Gestapo agents are gathered Adolf used his pistol to signal Team six and nine to provide covering fire. The sudden outburst of gunfire would alert nearby SS units and would also retaliate.

Basically he needed Team six and nine to act as the secondary bait for the SS units. Those SS units would be put on high alert because of this and the Gestapo would be hindered from continuing their plans.

Adolf and Austin eventually reached their destination, Checkpoint Eleven. It was a small checkpoint near the canal docks of Berlin. This canal docks is connected to the northern sea that connects Norway, Denmark and the United Kingdom.

When they arrived there soldiers were already on a firefight the remnants of the Gestapo. A man waved his hand at Adolf who was pulling Austin's hand.

"Good to see you alive, sir!" the man shouted.

"Good to see you too, Mynmaar. Where is Team Eight?"

"Currently fighting the Gestapo on the canal gates, they should have taken control of the gate right now."

A few seconds later Adolf's radio shrieked and a woman's voice exited from the receiver.

"Has the Fuhrer arrived at the docks?! They need to move now, I've already established an opening and it looks like we can't hold this opening for much longer."

"The Fuhrer has arrived at the docks. Proceeding to Phase 3!"

The remnants of Team Three entered the small yacht taking up positions on each corner. The young man escorted the former Fuhrer and his grandson to the lower decks and then gave the former Fuhrer a glass of water.

"Emelham, start the engines!"

A loud rumbling sound signaled the start of the turbulence being activated. It was then followed after by successive gunfire from the top deck.

"APC!" A man shouted on the radio.

Seconds later large penetration holes appeared on the walls of yacht and few of them hit the young soldier that was with the former Fuhrer. The young soldier collapsed to the ground, his insides sprawled across the wooden floor.

When Adolf approached the soldier but the young man was already dead. Using the radio that was on his chest, Adolf pressed the transmission button.

"Emelham! Get us out of here!"

"Jawohl, mein Fuhrer!"

Even though Adolf was placed on the lower decks he could feel the yacht move. Gunfire was still continuing outside but when Adolf got out from the lower decks the APC that attacked earlier was already being seized by the SS.

"Hold your fire!" Adolf shouted with a sour voice. "The SS are now mobilized we don't want any of them trailing us."

Letting out deep prolonged exhales Adolf stared at the SS officers walking on the streets near the dock a peculiar officer stopped when he noticed Adolf stared at him. The brown uniform and the black beret stood straight and then performed a salute.

Adolf did not return the salute however since he is now not a Fuhrer that is running this country. Lowering his gaze, Adolf returned inside to the lower decks and approached Austin who is staring at the dead body of the soldier that escorted them.

He did not know what was going on inside Austin's head but he sure knows that staring at a dead body is a bad sign on a psychological sense. He did not want Austin to be doing this in the near future so he grabbed the limbs of the dead soldier and dragged it to the upper decks.

Austin did not opposed he could only stare at his grandfather's bizarre way of dragging the body of the dead young man.

"Ahh, would you look at that, if it isn't my brother from a different mother…"

Wearing a blue navy uniform and a black cape a lean and muscular man emerged from the shadows of the damaged yacht. Four hours has passed since their arrival at the northern seas and none of the remaining Teams back at berlin reported back.

"Muscile, what are you doing here? No, how did you get here?" Adolf said while pointing his luger at the man named Muscile.

Other soldiers as well raised their rifles when they saw Adolf do so, still tired from the recent fight with the Gestapo they were in the disadvantage.

They were in the disadvantage not because they are tired, it is not also because they are outnumbered, no it was nine against one they should have the upper hand but that was not the case.

Muscile Fehr is a Naval Officer of the Kriegsmarine, he is feared by other because of his strategic intellect and sadistic way of fighting. Now, you must be thinking that this guy is just useless if he is not commanding a boat but actually that is not the case either.

Muscile Fehr was born with an 'abnormality' and because of this ability he was feared by others.

"Come on now, I just helped you escaped from the canal docks. Haven't you realized that the Gestapo is not doing a pursuit?"

"When you are talking that way it's kinda hard to say thank you. Either way, I already knew you helped us back in the docks since you were not shy enough to hide your _abnormality_." Adolf said in a stern tone.

Muscile made a displeased expression but shrugs it off with a smile.

"Oh well, I came here to stop you from escaping. Kinda ironic don't you think? But orders are orders and there are no 'no' on orders."

Muscile extended his hand towards the ocean. Seconds later a water pillar emerged from the dark waters and attacked Adolf's men that are surrounding him.

Adolf dodged a smaller water pillar and then fired his pistol on Muscile but it was blocked by a water wall. Muscile made a counterattack by controlling a water pillar on the other hand and thrusting the water wall with the other.

The water wall arrived first and had thrown Adolf to the other end of the yacht. Collapsed to the ground the water pillar that had its front end spinning like a drill slammed on top of Adolf.

"Pop-pop«!" Muscile shouted with a smile.

Slowly he approached Adolf's collapsed body and then rested the soles of his boots on Adolf's back.

"I thought the Hero of the Fatherland would be stronger than this but they were just exaggerating it huh?"

With a disappointed expression he separates his foot from Adolf's back and grabbed a small phone from his breast pocket.

The ringing tone of his phone echoed until someone finally decided to accept the call. With a cherry tone Muscile said "Hi, I've done what you've asked for. The prince is also taken care off."

Floating beside him is a water pillar holding a body of young man. Suspended in cold salt water the young man was closing his eyes and his skin started to turn white from the extreme cold. Any second now he will be entering hypothermia if he is left there unchecked.

"Good, now we can finally _Anschluss_ a part of Poland without any problems. Good job, Mr. Fehr." The man on the other side of the phone said on a rather indiscreet tone.

Muscile immediately pressed the end call button after the call so that he won't be tracked by the man using the recent tracking technology.

"Now then, the former Fuhrer is dead and the succeeding prince of the Trickleback family is out of the equation. What should I do now?"

Muscile muttered those words while staring at the suspended body of the succeeding prince of the Trickcleback family. He thought of many scenarios on what to do with the boy's body but he couldn't find a good scenario so he decided to just throw away the lifeless body of the boy to the depths of the sea.

"Oh would you look at the time it's time for tea time!"


End file.
